


falling is easy (when it's into your arms)

by dytabytes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: Mako/Newton Hand holding and forehead kisses, please. Originally <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=808030#t808030">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling is easy (when it's into your arms)

Newt moans from his nest of pillows and blankets, voice roughened by illness. 

"I'm gonna diiiiiiiie."

"Hush. You have a cold, not a fatal disease." Mako presses a cup of steaming tea into his hands and tucks the blankets around him once more. "You are not going to die."

"How d'you know? What if I have the newest deadly flu and I'm patient zero?" Newt pouts, but he sips at the tea anyway. It's hot and honeyed and it maybe makes his throat feel just a little bit better.

"Possible, but unlikely." Mako sits down on the bed, scootching over so that she can lean close enough to kiss Newt's forehead and smooth his hair out of his face. "For now, drink your tea and rest."

"Hmph." For all that he's wearing a grumpy expression, Newt leans into Mako's caress. "I hate being sick."

"I know." Mako sighs in a way that's both resigned and amused, and she slides her arm around Newt's shoulder. "You big baby."

Newt leans his head into Mako's neck as he whines, "I'm just comfortable enough in my masculinity that I can express my emotions." But it's hard to be mad when you're being cuddled gently in your girlfriend's embrace, and he ends up smiling before he manages to finish his sentence. 

"Mmhm." Mako starts rocking back and forth, humming something soft and tuneless. It's unfamiliar, but comforting nevertheless, and Newt finds himself suddenly drowsy. He yawns and twists a little, freeing his arm so that he can reach out and twine his fingers with Mako's.

"You're the best an' I love you."

She laughs. "So you say."

"'ll tell you ev'ry day 'f I have to...", he mumbles, and then he drifts off to sleep.

Mako rubs Newt's back as his breathing evens out and decides that she doesn't need to get up _right_ away. 

(She regrets this decision somewhat when she catches Newt's illness a week later, but Newt's effusive apologies and his willingness to wait on her hand and foot make the experience more than tolerable. )


End file.
